Puzzle Pieces
by RiaRia
Summary: Claire's life has recently fallen to pieces. But in the midst of all the ciaos, will someone unexpectedly swoop in and put it all back together again? Quil/OC. An imprint story.


Chapter One

I've always found flying fascinating. You're so far off the ground that it almost doesn't exist. 

As of right now, I'm pretending that it's not there. Because I never want this plane to land. Because maybe if this plane doesn't land, then I wont have to face reality. And if I don't have to face reality, then maybe things can go back to the way they used to be.

My name is Claire Fey. And at this point you may be wondering why I am on a plane. What kind of a story starts on a plane, right?

Well, mine does. Or at least, this is when my story gets interesting.

But as to the reason I am on the plane, it's really not that complicated. In fact, it's pretty downright easy to understand.

I'm all alone.

Not on this plane, of course. On this plane I am surrounded by some old guy who won't stop snoring, a five year old brat who is crying because she cant have any ice cream, and some hormonal teenage boy who keeps making eyes at me.

Charming. 

No, I am not alone on this plane (although I kind of wish I was). I am alone in life. Everything that I once held close to me in life has recently fallen through the cracks and disappeared. And as much as I've tried, I can't get my once happy existence back.

So here I am. On this plane. Headed to the one place that I was taught to cringe at the very mention of. The little Podunk Indian reservation that my new legal guardians reside in. 

La Push. And to top it all off, it's in Washington. The state where it NEVER stops raining.

Awesome.

It's actually really confusing as to why I am headed to this dreary little town. My parents absolutely hated La Push. The name was like a curse in our house back when life was normal.

Our house. I miss our house. Originally, I was born on some Indian reservation close to La Push, the Makah reservation. But we moved to California when I was two.

God knows why, because my parents never told me why we did move. But I'm betting it has to do with my parents absolute hate for La Push.

But that's not the point at this moment, the point is that at this moment some dazed Hollywood wannabe was probably boozing it up at my house. The very thought made me cringe in anger, who had the right to deify the last place where I was happy? Did anyone care about me anymore?

No, of course not. Nobody cared about me anymore. The only people who ever did weren't with me anymore.

But that's life. Accept it or not, that's life. 

Back to the main subject now. La Push. I was moving in with my aunt and uncle, Pam and Riley. Wait no…Cam and Miley? Nope, that's not it either. 

I looked down at palm where I had written their names, because to be honest, remembering stuff was not my thing. It took me years to memorize my own cell phone number.

Sad right? Not like it mattered anyway. Because now that I was moving to a different state, I had to switch cell phone companies. Which meant that I had to get a brand new number!

Awesome, again.

It took me a minute to decipher the smudged writing on my hand, finally coming up with the names Sam and Emily.

Yes, that is most definitely right.

Sam and Emily. My long lost aunt and uncle. Apparently they were happily married and had three kids. At least I wouldn't have to deal with some crazy fighting couple who never stopped screaming unless they were eating or peeing.

But one can only hope.

Was it weird that I didn't even know my own aunt and uncles names by heart? I didn't think so. My family had never been close to our extended family. So what was the point for me to remember peoples names that I never saw?

I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat. Why did my parents doom me to Washington? Is this punishment for sneaking out last month? Because if so, let me just apologize and be back on my way to LA.

I pushed the heels of my hands into my eyes, hopefully not getting any pen on my face.

I was sixteen years old. Not the two year old girl that moved away years ago. But apparently no one understood that, and they thought that I still needed someone to watch over me.

But they were wrong, because I would be perfectly fine on my own. I had been for the last three weeks. 

Just fine. Perfectly fine. Just as long as no one was around me. I couldn't take people lately. Even thought they thought I couldn't see it, I could.

I could see the pity. I could feel it.

And I hated it. I didn't needed their pity.

I needed my life back.

I faced the window and closed my eyes. I hadn't slept much lately. Maybe if I just slept for a minute this terrible nightmare would finally end…

Maybe…

A/N:

It's just the beginning, but it's a start.

Leave me comments and tell me what you think!

Next chapter Claire will be reintroduced to the residents of La Push…

Oh yes, be excited…

Love Ria

Oh and you probably can assume what happened to Claire to make her so…bitter. Next chapter will explain her situation more.


End file.
